The Promise Salute
by Kikisan333
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Eren is missing Levi has a freak out and everyone goes on a frenzy to search for Eren. Rated T for swearing (from Levi mostly). COVER IMAGE NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve the day when Eren got all excited because it was a day before Christmas.

In was 10 am when Levi happened to wake up. "I hate mornings" he groaned. He turned over thinking he would see Eren but there was just an empty space. "That brat always has to get up before me" he sighed. He got up and searched the house for Eren but he only found breakfast and coffee on the table. "Where the hell did you go Eren?" he huffed.

He decided to call Mikasa which he regretted "Hey Mikasa do you know where Eren is I kind of would you say lost him?" he said quietly waiting for Mikasa response. "YOU LOST EREN YOU ASSHOLE HOW DO YOU LOSE SOMEONE THAT SLEEPS WITH YOU EVERY NIGHT RIGHT BESIDE YOU?" Mikasa yelled into the phone, "I don't know he wasn't there when I woke up" Levi said scared. "Well let's go find him then if we don't find him I swear to god I will break every limb in your body got it shorty?" Mikasa threatened "Ok Mikasa I got yes" Levi huffed.

Eren POV:

When I woke up I just realized it was Christmas Eve a good day to go see mom's grave. I got dressed as quietly not to wake Levi. "He's so cute when he sleeps" I chuckled. I made breakfast and coffee for Levi. "Hey Levi I'm gonna go visit my mom want to go?" I asked. I got no response "oh well maybe another day" I thought. I grabbed my bag and a hat then left.

Levi POV:

"Jesus fucking christ where is that brat" Levi hissed. "When did you last speak or see Eren, Levi?" Armin asked me. "I think he was talking to me this morning but I don't remember" I said. "Eren I'm begging you please be okay please it's almost Christmas I don't need to lose you" I thought. "You think we'll find him?" Hanji asked. "Of course we will all of are looking right?" Armin said. Hanji, Mikasa, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Christa, Ymir and Annie nodded. "After all there is 14 us looking for him right?" Christa said calmly. "So where should we look for him first?" Marco asked. "Well let's start downtown in all the shop because he can be Christmas shopping" Erwin said. "Ok" everyone said.

"Ok here are the groups Group 1is Mikasa, Armin. Group 2 Hanji and Erwin. Group 3 is Connie and Sasha. Group 4 is Ymir and Christa. Group 5 is Jean and Marco. Group 6 is Bertholdt and Reiner and Group 7 is Levi and Annie" Hanji yelled

"Great I'm stuck with Annie" I thought

"LET'S GO FIND EREN" Hanji yelled

"It's 11 am and we still haven't found him" Mikasa said. "Well we are searching all of Maria, Rose, Sina and Shiganshina after all we won't find him like that" Armin said.

"Good point but I just hope he's fine" Mikasa said


	2. Chapter 2

Erens POV:

I made a trip to Sina the high end of town. They wanted to put his mom's grave there because I wanted her somewhere special. I refused to bury her in Maria because the grave site there was terrible, so they buried her in Sina were it was nice. It did cost more money to get her brought there but it was worth it, "someone nice deserves to be buried somewhere nice" I thought.

"Hey mom how's it going" I said. I was just trying not to cry every time I came here I read her gravestone and was faced with the horrible memory

_In Loving Memory Of_

_Carla Jaeger _

_1975-2013_

_The world is a brighter place because of you_

"The world is a brighter place because of you" I remembered when Mikasa and I chose that quote to put on there. It is true the world was a brighter place because he her. She was the person who loved me and made me smile everyday. She died in a sad way though.

Flashback:

"Eren, Mikasa I'm going to go get groceries at the market I'll be back in a hour" Carla yelled. "Okay mom be careful" I yelled and ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Honey I'm only going to the supermarket" Carla chuckled. "I know but still just be careful we don't live in the most safe neighborhood" I said. "Okay I promise I'll be careful" Carla held her fist to her heart and her hand on her back, Eren did the same back. "the promise salute" I thought.

Hours later:

"I wonder where mom is I hope she's alright" I walked around in circles. "Eren your mom is probably fine she probably just got delayed in traffic and plus she had a lot to get " Mikasa calmly said "yea I hope so" I said "What do you want for dinner" Mikasa yelled from the kitchen "ummm how about rice and salmon please" I said. Rice and salmon was my favorite food it's so good. I decided to turn on the news the reporter lady spoke "Just hours ago the police found a body of a woman she is still yet to be identified. But she was found in Maria several wounds and broken bones. The police officers have confirmed she died scene". I said there wondering more like praying that this women on t.v was saying my mother was possibly dead. "M-Mi-Mikasa" I said. "Yes what's wrong?" she shouted from the kitchen. By the time she reached the living room I was in tears, I knew the person on t.v was my mom. The next day we had to go to the morgue to identify the body. Right when I saw the brown long hair I knew it was her. Mikasa had to hold me.

End of flashback

Levi POV:

We regrouped after 4 hours of searching.

"Okay so we searched all of Maria and it's now 3pm" Mikasa said. "Yea and we only got to search Maria we still have to search Rose, Sina and Shiganshina" Jean said. "Don't get your hopes down we'll find him after all there is 14 of us searching for him right" Marco said. "Yea idiots just because we haven't found that kid yet doesn't mean we won't" Ymir said. "We'll find Eren no matter what it takes" Reiner interjected . "EVEN IF WE MUST SELL OUR BODIES TO THE BLACK MARKET" Connie added. Everyone look at Connie, "you did say whatever it takes" he chuckled. "Let's just try be happy and hopeful right now don't get down" Bertholdt said, "now lets go search Rose it gets dark in a hour so let's hurry" I said

Eren's POV:

"I should go mom it's getting late and I forgot to leave a note for Levi I bet he's going ballistic looking for me" I chuckled "he's caring like you even though he doesn't show it around everyone" I said. "I love you mom and I always will I promise" I did the promise salute and put the flowers down on her grave. "Don't have too much fun without me" I laughed and smiled.

"I guess I can phone Levi and tell him where I am" I checked my pockets for my phone. "Of all luck I don't have my phone and it's an hour until it gets dark well at least I have my car right" I said _"I think I just jinxed it" . _I got into the car and tried starting it. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DID JINX IT!" I yelled. "_I bet mom doesn't want me to leave_" I thought. "I'm sorry but I have to go mom I'll visit again tomorrow promise" I said as I did the promise salute

20 Agonizing Minutes Later:

Some guy pulled up beside me. "Hey kid need a jump?" he asked.

"YES PLEASE" I yelled. Thanks you so much, do I owe you anything?". "How about we go out for a drink and then go to my place?" He said "thanks okay I'm good" I said them gave him 20 dollars. About 5 minutes after that I was on my way back to Levi and my apartment in Sina


	3. Chapter 3

Eren POV:

I finally got back to Levi and his apartment. _"Where is everyone?" _I thought. "HELLO LEVI, MIKASA, ARMIN ANYONE?" I shouted, "It's Christmas Eve and they left" I frowned. "Hey I should bake some cookies for tomorrow and Santa" I laughed. Everyone said I made the best chocolate chip cookies so I made some 3 dozen to be exact. "_3 hours and they're still not back yet I wonder what happened?" _I thought, "hey I can call Levi's cell since I have my phone."

"Levi?" I said. "Who's this" Levi said, "it's Eren your boyfriend you ass" I chuckled "EREN" him and everyone shouted. I was flooded with questions like are you alright ,where are you, are you safe, who ass does Mikasa have to kick, should we call the police or FBI?. "Hold on one question at a time" I said, "I'm alright, I'm at home, yes I'm safe, no one's and don't call the police or FBI" I managed to answer all the questions. "YOU'RE AT HOME SINCE WHEN YO KNOW WE SEARCHED ALL MARIA AND HALF OF ROSE FOR YOU WE'RE ALL COMING HOME " Levi yelled into the phone then hung up.

A record 6 minutes (because it takes 25 minutes to get to Levi and Eren's house from Rose):

"EREN" everyone piled though the door and jumped on me, "you guys I can't exactly breath when 14 people are crushing me" I managed to say. " Oi brats get off the other brat" Levi huffed. Everyone got off me and we all sat in the living room, Levi was the first to ask "WHERE WERE YOU ALL DAY EREN JAEGER?" he yelled, "I told you this morning I even asked you to come with me" I stammered "WHERE? AND TELL US THE WHOLE STORY" he yelled yet again. "To my mom's grave in Sina I asked you but you just ignored me so I just left, after I got there I realized I forgot my phone and forgot to leave a note, but I didn't want to come all the way back because it's an hour drive so I just stayed there for like 3 hours, I wished my mom a merry Christmas eve, then I left but my car would not start, then some man drove by and gave me a jump then ask me to go for drinks" I said, "SOMEONE ASKED YOU TO GO FOR DRINKS" Levi yelled for another time, "I said no though because he was ugly and plus I'm dating you but anyways after that I got home looked around for you guys in here then made chocolate chip cookies" I said proudly.

"Well all that matter is Eren is safe" Armin said. Mikasa then started checking me for bruises and cuts. "Hey Eren you said you made chocolate chip cookies" Connie said, "Yea 3 dozen" I said. "You can hear Sasha's mouth watering" Ymir said. "It's not my fault Eren's cookies make my mouth water, they're so good" Sasha said. "Oh you guys I almost forgot it's Levi's birthday today" I said, he glared at me. "what really?!" everyone said. "Let's sing happy birthday then" Mikasa smiled knowing it would destroy Levi. "OKAY ON 3. 1,2,3" Hanji yelled. "For once can you maybe no yell four eyes" Levi said. "HAPPYBIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" everyone shouted. We all ate cookies well Sasha ate most of them. "Happy birthday my love" I kissed Levi on the check. "I hate you so much I love you" Levi kissed me back. "hey how about we all go to my mom's grave tomorrow to visit I'm sure she like to meet all of you" I asked. "Sure" they all said

I yawned and stretched. "Time for bed I guess" I laid down on the couch too tired to get into our bed. Everyone just fell asleep wherever there was room

The next day:

Eren POV:

We all managed to fit into 2 cars and a truck thankfully. When we got there my friends finally saw what my mom's grave looked like. "Hey mom I said met all my friends you already Mikasa, Armin and Levi but here's Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Hanji, Erwin, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Jean, Christa and Ymir" I exhaled. Everyone said their hello's and how I'm a nice friend, how they wish they could have met her, then they placed a flower down and said see you later and such. I started to cry because my mom finally met my friends and they met her, Mikasa stood by me "Eren it's okay your mom is probably happy right now she's probably smiling right now because she met new people and she got to see you again" she said and hugged me, "yea your right I love you so much mom oh and Merry Christmas" I said. "At least we didn't have to sell our bodies to the black market right?" Connie asked, "what?" I asked. "We said we would do anything to find you and Connie said even sell our bodies on/to the black market" Hanji explained. "Oh really wow you guys would do something so nice or odd for me thanks" I said. "Lets head home now I'm sure you mom does not want 14 kids here forever even if she loves company" Erwin said. After we all said our see you later's and went to our apartment. I was forced to make another 3 dozen cookies that night but I had help from mostly every one.

Everyone spent the night at our apartment opening gifts from one another then went to bed wherever our apartment had space. Weirdly Connie fell asleep on the kitchen table. "Oi brat" Levi said "yes?" I said, he looked me directly in the eye "don't ever disappear on me again because you scared be shitless I love you and I don't need to lose you even near Christmas you got it brat" he said. I had tears rolling down my face "yes Levi I promise I love you too much to leave you okay" I did the "promise salute" and Levi did it back.


	4. Author's Note

Thanks for all who read this I tried to get it uploaded before Christmas ended where I live and I did sorry if there is any spelling mistakes (this is also my first fanfic so forgive me!)

MERRY CHRISTMAS

AND

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LEVI!


End file.
